God of War
by TouGod
Summary: What would happen if Ranma was rescued & raised by Walter. Find out inside. Ranma & Hellsing.
1. God of War Prologe

Nothing in this story belongs to me (except the plot). Maybe in the future (as if) but not now.

There was once a young warrior who was renown for his skill in combat as well as his bad luck. No, he doesn't have fangs and a bad sense of direction. Well, no fangs yet. (Just kidding, there are to many of those fics out there already.) This warrior is a nexus, in such a way that not even the gods know what his destiny is or if he even has one. It also means that his potential is unlimited. That, and the fact that he is extremely adaptable, makes him the favorite play thing of the gods.

Now most people don't know what a nexus is. A nexus is a being who is chaos incarnate. Nothing is ever stable in their lives. Fate and Destiny have no hold on them. They make their own futures and carve out their own destinies. They take their Fate into their own hands and do what they want with it.

Now this warrior, being a favorite of the gods, has many dimensional counter parts. All of them have extraordinary potential, but sadly many never fully develop it. This story is about when one of them is on a world where many different realities intersect and merge. This is where the gods help him as much as they hinder him rather than just hindering him. This is where his destiny starts to take shape in a church in England and his potential is realized.

This story is a crossover of Ranma ½ and Hellsing with elements of Darkstalkers and others.


	2. God of War Ch 1

Nothing in this story belongs to me (except the plot). Maybe in the future (as if) but not now.

He ran. He ran without concern for himself or his safety. The reason for this mad run is simple. His father told him to run and to not look back. So here he is, running for his life. Oh ya, you don't know the reason for his father telling him to run. Very well, here is how it all started.

-------------------------------------- (flashback) ---------------------------------------

"Pops, why are we going to England?" asked a young Ranma.

Genma stopped and turned to him. "Simple my boy, I heard from a very reliable source that there are some excellent ways to make you the ultimate martial artist ever." he replied.

Ranma got a little nervous. "Like the Neko Ken?" he asked with a shudder.

"No Ranma, like fighting Vampires and Ghouls." said Genma with a greedy grin, already dreaming of his future retirement.

"V-V-Vampires? You're not serious are ya?" Ranma asked nervously.

Genma gave Ranma a sneer "Are you a scared little girl? No son of mine is going to be afraid of a few Vampires!"

Ranma tried to protest. "But Dad…"

"No buts boy. You will do this whether you like it or not." Genma said with finality and continued walking.

Two Months Later

"Hey Dad, are we there yet? I'm bored." Ranma whined.

Genma growled in irritation. "Just a little further Ranma, I heard there are some Vampires in the next town."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Alright Pops. If you say so."

As it started to get dark they stopped at the next clearing. Genma had Ranma set up camp while Genma went to get some supplies. As he went into town, he never noticed the red eyes tracking his movement and, as he left with all the supplies that he 'borrowed,' he never noticed those same eyes start to follow him into the forest. He did however notice when the owner of those red eyes attacked him from behind. He especially noticed the big fangs in the stranger's mouth.

"W-W-Who are you? What do you want?" asked Genma as he looked nervously at the man's fangs.

"I want your blood foolish human. And I want it now!" The vampire said with a hiss.

With that, he launched himself at Genma. Genma drop his supplies and jumped back to get some more space. However the vampire didn't give him any time to prepare. Within a second he was on him like flies on dung. (Sorry couldn't resist) Genma was trying desperately to just keep up his defenses when one of the vampire's strikes got through his defenses. Genma jumped back clutching his left arm as blood started to stain his Gi red. The vampire smiled as he licked the blood from his fingers. Panicking, he grabbed some pine needles from the ground, charged them with ki, and threw them at the vampire. The vampire looked up just in time to receive the needles right in the face. As he clutched his face in pain, Genma took this chance to escape. But as he ran, he heard the vampire cry out, "I will find you. I know your blood now; there is no where you go that I will not follow."

Back At The Clearing

Ranma was practicing a kata while waiting for his father. He always did a kata when he had nothing else to do. His father had instilled a love of the martial arts so deep that sometimes he couldn't relax unless he did a kata or five. As he did his kata, his mind wandered and he found himself thinking of things he normally shoves aside. Things like how his old buddy Ucchan was doing, about his mother and whether he would see her soon or if he would never see her again, and about how scared his dad looked right now. With that thought he abruptly stopped his kata and realized something was wrong. His dad didn't bring back any food! (He was hungry after all.)

"Yo Pops, where's the food? You didn't eat it all did you?" Ranma asked his father. Genma however didn't answer as he grabbed his and Ranma's packs. "Come on son, we have to get out of here now!" yelled a panicky Genma. "Huh? What are you talking about Pops? What's wrong? Did you piss someone off again?" asked a curious Ranma.

Genma glared at Ranma's last question and gave him a smack on the head. "Respect your father boy and do as I say. Now MOVE!"

With that he started running with Ranma struggling to keep up.

Half an Hour Later

"Alright Ranma, I think we're safe now." Genma said with a sigh of relief. "Safe? Safe from what?" Ranma asked his father.

"A monster Ranma. A monster more powerful than my master, Happosai." said Genma, looking around frantically, as if the mere mention of his name would summon Happosai. Seeing that the old perverted master was nowhere to be seen, he continued. "See what he managed to do to me." With that he showed Ranma his bloody arm.

"Wow Dad, did you beat him?" Ranma asked with some awe.

"Well, actually…… He was who we were running from." Genma admitted. "It doesn't matter now, we lost him." Genma smiled as he said this…and then paled when he heard a loud crash from not to far away.

"Listen, Ranma, I want you to take your pack and run. Ok? I want you to run and don't look back." As he said this, Genma slipped two scrolls into Ranma's pack.

"But Dad, what about you?" asked a scared Ranma.

"Don't worry about me. Now RUN!" Genma yelled as he pushed Ranma out of the clearing. As he turned he saw the vampire walking closer. He then got into a ready stance, unable to shake the feeling that he was about to die.

----------------------------------- (End Flashback) ------------------------------------

Now you know why he started running. I don't blame him, I'd be running too. But I digress, on with the story.

He reached the border of the town just as the screams started. As he turned to look, the screams stopped just as suddenly as they started. He recognized those screams. He had heard them once before, when his father had rolled into their campfire while they sparred. The back of his gi went up in flames and burned off the rest of his hair. It had been pretty funning to see him running around screaming like a little girl. The scream he just heard was very similar but very different. It was full of absolute terror and excruciating pain. He turned and ran till he couldn't run anymore.

As he reached his limit, he stumbled and fell, cutting his leg on a jagged rock. When he looked up, he saw that he was in front of a church. It looked abandoned but he didn't care. He and his father had stayed in places just like it many times before. And besides, it was starting to rain …… hard. With one last look toward the forest he crawled inside through a hole just big enough for him. With a sigh of relief, he slipped into the peace of unconsciousness.


	3. God of War Ch 2

Once again, I do **not **own anything but the plot. There I said it. On with the story.

For three weeks Ranma stayed in the church at night, and roamed the streets during the day. He had lost all meaning and direction in his life. He stole what he needed to survive, nothing more. He no longer lived; he merely survived. All that changed at the beginning of the fourth week with the arrival of an angel. An 'Angel of Death' by the name of Walter.

Walter had one last assignment before he retired and he planned to execute it perfectly. Go in, silence the target, clean up, and be out before sunrise. If things went as planned, he'd be in and out in 30 minutes. However, things do not always go as planned. As they say, "The best laid plans of mice and men".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma was wandering around the town, as usual when he saw them. Hideous beasts, they were once human, he could tell that much. However, they looked as if they had just been dug up out of an old grave. He then saw something that made his blood run cold as ice. He saw his father, at least what was left. One arm had been torn off and it looked like his throat had been ripped out. Then he saw Him. The vampire that did all that to his father. The vampire then beckoned to him, trying to get him closer. Did he think he was stupid?

"Come here child. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." The vampire said as he came closer. "Would you like to stay young forever? I can make it so you can play for all eternity. Would you like that?"

Ranma thought for a second and decided to use a term he had recently heard.

"Sod off, you lying piece of shit." He flipped him the bird and ran.

Had he stuck around he would have seen the vampire turn red with anger. Then again, had he stuck around this would be a short story because he'd be dead. Anywho …… back to the story.

As Ranma ran he kept repeating one thought in his head, "Not possible, not possible, not possible…." He had thought that his father was dead, but to see him like that was more than the child could take and he panicked. As he ran back to his church, he never noticed the helicopter descend from the sky. He likewise never saw a lone figure drop and start to take on the force of ghouls that this lone vampire had created.

As he finished up with the ghouls, Walter looked around and spotted the vampire he was sent to silence chase a small boy. He noticed that the boy was headed towards a church that looked to have been abandoned long ago. He than saw that there was a ghoul chasing the boy as well, but it was a bit slower. Walter cursed as he realized that they were out of range of his mono-filament wires.

"I can't let that boy die. No one deserves to die so young." He thought as he ran to try to save the lad.

Ranma entered the church through his hole and hid behind the remains of an alter. Suddenly, there was a shower a splinters, dust, and debris as the vampire decided to forgo finding a way to get in and made an entrance himself. Ranma was on the verge of hyperventilating with fright. He could hear footsteps growing louder and louder, competing with the pounding of his rapidly beating heart. Then the footsteps stopped.

Ranma looked around in a daze, half aware of what was happening. Then a desperate plan started to form in his mind. If he could just get to a knife he had stolen, he just might have a chance to get through this alive. However, before he could implement it, a hand burst through the alter and pulled him back and into the air.

"I gave you the chance to live forever, child. Since you have chosen to not accept my offer, you shall die. Ironic really; you shall be killed by your father, who gave his life to save yours." The vampire told him with a sneer.

With a laugh, he threw Ranma across the room where he bounced to a stop. Groggily, he looked up and saw his knife. With a leap he snatched it up and turned to face ….. his father, who had just caught up to them.

"Dad, please, don't do this." Ranma pleaded.

"Don't bother. He's my slave now. His soul is mine." The vampire gloated.

"Daddy, please. Don't." Ranma begged with tears in his eyes.

"Now slave, kill him." The vampire ordered.

As the ghoul, formerly known as Genma, staggered forward growling with each step. Ranma tried one last time to reach through to his father.

"Dad, d-don't, don't do this. Please!" cried Ranma tearfully.

That was the last thing he was able to say before he was dodging for his life and soul. Genma may have become the undead, but he was very strong, as could be told by the holes in the wall he was creating with his punches and kicks. As he was dodging, Ranma started fighting back. He was using skills that he had started to pick up from various masters on the training journey. He went for a kick at the neck, but it didn't even slow the Genma-ghoul. He started to panic as he tried different techniques, all of them useless. Genma-ghoul would just shrug them off and keep attacking. One punch he was just a second to slow to dodge. As the blow connected, Ranma felt one of his ribs snap, and when he landed, he coughed up some blood as he felt his left arm become dislocated. Ranma was starting to come to terms that in order to live, he would have to kill his father. Then he had no choice, the time has upon him. Genma-ghoul had just leaped at him, drool flying from his gaping mouth. Live or die. Die or live. Ranma screamed, dodged, and slashed with his knife aiming for the neck. His scream died out when he saw his father's head go flying and turn to ash along with his body. He fell to his knees and started to cry; even though his father had told him countless times that it was un-manly. He just didn't care anymore.

He than realized that he wasn't being attacked. Curious, he turned and beheld a sight most amazing. An old man was kicking the vampire's ass. Even his father couldn't beat it, but here was an old man almost twice his father's age about to kill it. No one noticed a candle get knocked to the ground and roll to a stop beneath a drapery, which caught fire. As a last resort the vampire grabbed Ranma and held him in front of him, as a human shield while Walter pulled out a .357 Magnum Revolver.

"If you kill me, you kill the boy." The vampire said as he started to squeeze Ranma's neck.

"There are other ways to kill you than with a bullet through the heart," Walter replied as he put his gun away and put on his gloves.

"Oh really. And how exactly are you going to kill me?" asked the vampire with a sneer.

"Like this." Walter said as he flicked his wrist.

The only warning the vampire had was a glint of something metallic coming at him through the air. However he did not realize the danger until he felt something squeezing his neck. When he looked down slightly, he noticed a silvery thread coming from around his neck going down to Walter's gloved hand. As he started to panic, his hand started to crush Ranma's throat. Walter realized that it was now or never so, with a sharp tug, he separated the vampire's head from his body. As the head tumbled away, it and the body turned to ash, dropping Ranma on his butt.

"I'm sorry about that lad. I'm Walter Dolnezz from the Hellsing Organization. What is your name?" queried Walter.

"R-Ranma sir. Ranma Saotome. Are you an angel?" asked a scared Ranma.

"Yes Ranma, I am. I'm an angel of death." Replied Walter with a soft smile.

"Are you going to kill me?" Ranma asked him.

"No Ranma, I'm not going to kill you." Walter answered him.

"Then what are you going to do with me?" asked a now curious Ranma.

Walter frowned. That was a very good question. What was he to do? He staid quiet for a while as he thought.

"I guess I'll take you to your parents. Where are they?" asked Walter finally.

"The ghoul I killed was my dad." Answered Ranma while tears rolled down his cheeks.

Walter gathered Ranma to him and rocked him back and forth. He then tried again. "What about your mother? Surely you must know where she is."

When Ranma shook his head Walter sighed. He then smiled as he made his decision.

"How would you like to come with me?" Walter asked Ranma. "I'll take care of you, if you'll let me."

"Will you teach me to kill vampires?" he asked.

"I suppose so. If you want to learn bad enough, then I'll teach you." Walter answered him. "But if you come with me you have to give up all that you know. Are you willing to do this?" he asked.

Ranma thought long and hard about this. In the end he looked up and gave his answer, "I am."

That night Ranma left his old life behind, burning along with the church; and arose from the ashes like the phoenix of legend. He left with Walter, and with one final look back at the church he climbed aboard the Hellsing helicopter. Thus was born the Toushin, the God of War.

Please review. I'm open to any good suggestions. Flames will be used to light Sir Integra's cigars.


	4. God of War Ch 3

Once again, I do not own anything but the plot. The creators of the anime I'm using are rich and I'm just a struggling college student.

Ranma awoke to find himself in a strange room. He started to panic, but then he remembered the events of the previous night and curled up and started crying again. He cried for his lost innocence, and for his father. Just as he finished crying, he noticed that the door was ajar. Being naturally curious, he decided to investigate just where it led.

Just as he got to the door, he heard voices and decided to stop and listen.

"Really Walter, I'd expect this of Alucard, but you…. I'm shocked." a woman said.

"Forgive me Sir Integra, but I just couldn't leave the child there."

Ranma recognized the second voice as being Walter's. He guessed that they were talking about him, so he listened harder.

"So what are you going to do with him?" the woman, Sir Integra, asked.

"I was hoping to take him in as my son. But only if he agrees." Walter told her.

At this Ranma stopped listening. Walter wanted to adopt him? Ranma couldn't understand why Walter would want to do that. No one has ever cared enough about him to even want him around, especially after his father had died in the forest. People had been so cruel to him, because to them, he was just a worthless orphan. That someone cared about him enough to want to adopt him, even though he barely knew him, really touched him. With tears once again in his eyes, he turned back to the door just in time to catch the end tail of the conversation.

"Well Walter, when are you going to talk to …. what did you say his name was?" Integra asked Walter.

"His name is Ranma, Sir Integra. And I'm going to check on him right now, and if he's awake I shall talk to him," Walter told her.

"Very well, Walter. Go check on the boy, and if he says yes, bring him here. I wish to talk to him."

"Very well, Sir Integra," answered Walter.

Hearing this, Ranma hurried back to the bed and sat down. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes as he saw the door open all the way.

As Walter came in to the room, he looked around and saw Ranma sitting on the bed. He walked over to Ranma and knelt down to his level.

"How are you feeling Ranma? Did you sleep well?" asked Walter.

"I slept fine thanks. Where am I?" Ranma asked him.

"You are at the House of Hellsing. Listen Ranma, there is something that I want to ask you. Something important," Walter asked Ranma seriously.

"I already know," said Ranma.

"What? How do you…."

"I was sort of listening at the door," Ranma admitted sheepishly.

"Well…. What's your answer?" Walter asked.

"Yes. That is, as long as I can keep my last name Saotome."

"I think we can arrange that, Ranma," Walter said with a smile.

"Now come on. There is someone I want you to meet," Walter said as started to walk towards the door.

"You mean that lady you were talking to?" Ranma asked.

"Yes Ranma and her name is Sir Integra Wingate Van Hellsing. I am her Personal Retainer," Walter told him.

"Retainer? You mean like the things you put in your mouth?" asked a very confused Ranma.

"Hah hah hah. No Ranma, I'm basically like a servant/bodyguard. I help her and protect her from whatever threatens her and the Hellsing family," Walter told him with pride.

With no small amount of trepidation, Ranma entered the room. Immediately he noticed a large desk with a woman dressed in a fancy suit sitting behind it. When she looked at him, it was as if she were looking into his very soul. He hoped that she liked what she saw, and then he sighed in relief when she smiled at him.

"Welcome Ranma. Welcome to the most honorable and noble house of Hellsing," she told him with a small smile

Ranma smiled back at her. He could tell that he was going to like it here.

Over the next five years, Ranma learned quite a lot. The first being…. manners.

"Ok Ranma, now I know how much you want to learn how to fight, but I'm going to teach you things that your father failed to teach you," Walter told Ranma.

"Like what?" asked Ranma.

"Like manners, Ranma. As well as etiquette," was Walter's reply.

"What do I need manners for? They won't help me win a fight," Ranma said with a snort.

"Not necessarily, but they will help you win in life. Just think of everything as a battle. If you do or say something wrong, you lose. It's as simple as that," Walter told him.

"Well, if you put it that way, I guess it wouldn't be so bad," Ranma said after thinking about it for a while.

Two months later

"Hey Pops," as Ranma had taken to calling Walter. "What's behind this door?"

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you Ranma," Walter told him warningly.

"Why not?" Ranma asked as he opened the door and went in.

"Because that's…."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

"Alucard's room," Walter said with a sigh.

Later

"You know Alucard, you didn't have to sick your familiar on Ranma. He was just curious," Walter told Alucard.

"I know that. I was just having a bit of fun," Alucard replied.

"Fun? You call scaring a little boy half to death fun?" Walter asked him.

"Well….. Yes," said Alucard with a smile.

"….You've got some serious problems, Alucard," Walter said while shaking his head.

"I know," Alucard told him still smiling.

Six months later

"Ok Ranma, you now have the basics of manners down. As a reward, I shall teach you some of the basics of my style. Every time you master some aspect of your duties, I shall teach you more," Walter told Ranma. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Ranma said with a smirk. He was finally getting somewhere. Unfortunately at the moment, he was going away. Far away. Away from Alucard, who was once again sicking his familiar on poor Ranma.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!"

"Alucard!"

"Hahahahahaha."

From then on, Ranma learned everything he could. Whether it was fighting, cooking, cleaning (he didn't like this part), or basic learning, he didn't care. He wanted to learn. He learned Walter's style for the mono-wire, he learned how to use a gun, and he learned how to use a katana. He found that though he didn't like to use a mono-filament wire, he quite liked the whip. Now that Genma's obsessive tendencies towards martial arts was gone, Ranma found that he could do other things. He found that he actually had a talent for music as well as painting and drawing. He also found he was a fair cook. But most of all, he found that he liked having a home and a family.

**Four Years Later**

It was the day of Ranma's 13th birthday and things hadn't been this busy since…. well that's not important. Anyway, things were really busy as everyone was getting ready for Ranma' party. This was a special day indeed, for Ranma was going to start formal training with Sir Integra and… brrr… Alucard. All the friends that he had made after coming to England were going to be there. Which, considering how focused on learning he'd been, was not that many. Anyway, most of the Special Forces team was going to be there, seeing as he spent a lot of time training with them. Of course Sir Integra and Alucard were going to be there. Thinking of Alucard, Ranma shivered involuntary. His familiar was damn scary. And his love of his gun bordered on a fetish. Anyway, seeing as he was the birthday boy, he had been told to stay out of the way for awhile. So he went for a walk to sooth his nerves. Having a birthday is very stressful.

Ceres Victoria was not having a good week. First off, her father died in a car crash. Second, she was taken in by her Uncle who ignored her. And thirdly, she was lost. She had gone to the park for awhile after school, and gone home a different way. Now she was standing in front of some mansion, where everybody seemed to be busy getting ready for a party of some sort. With a longing sigh, she turned to walk away when she saw a boy about her age walking in her direction. When he saw her, she saw him stop for a couple of seconds, then smile as he started to walk towards her. She blushed when she realized just how cute he was, and how gorgeous his smile was.

Ranma was having a good walk. He walked two times around the block. When you consider just how big a block is out where the Hellsing Mansion is… well let's just say it's pretty damn big. Anyway, he was just finishing his second time and was about to start on his third when he saw a girl looking at the mansion. He saw her look at it longingly, sigh, and turn towards him. When she saw him he got a good look at her. What he saw stopped him in his tracks. He saw something in her eyes that he occasionally saw in his. Sadness and grief. He also saw that she was really cute too. He decided that such a cute girl shouldn't look so sad and lonely. So he started to walk towards her to try and cheer her up. He smiled at her and was rewarded with a blush. When he got up to her, he decided to introduce himself as Walter had taught him to.

"Hi, I'm Ranma Dolnezz Saotome. What's your name?" he gave her another smile.

"My name is Ceres Victoria. Pleased to meet you, Ranma," she said as she blushed.

"Well Miss Victoria, would you like to accompany me on my walk?" he asked with a bow.

She giggled at his antics. "I would love to, good sir."

As they walked together, they could both tell that this was the start of a beautiful friendship. They talked about a lot of thing as they walked. He found out about her father and her uncle. She found out about him being adopted by Walter after his father's death. And they both found that they had a lot in common. They both liked music and art. They both liked to cook. And they both liked martial arts, though he liked it more than her.

It was starting to get dark when they found themselves outside of her uncle's house. She had led them there without knowing.

"Thank you Ranma. Thank you for letting me walk with you," she told him.

"Its okay, Ceres. It was my pleasure to have such enjoyable company. Do you… want to walk with me again sometime?" he asked, hopeful.

"Sure, I'd love to," she replied with a smile.

"How about tomorrow?" he asked.

"Tomorrow's perfect," she told him.

"Then, till tomorrow, my lady," he said with a small bow.

"Till tomorrow, good sir," she replied with a small curtsy.

At this they both had a good laugh.

"I'll see you later, Ceres," he said while walking away.

"See you later, Ranma," she replied, walking inside the house.

When he got back to the mansion, he found that everything was ready. So the party commenced, and he had a great time. But for some reason, he wished that Ceres could have been there. Still, he had fun and the presents were great. From the Special Forces team, he got £200 pounds and a brand new Desert Eagle with all sorts of special rounds. From Sir Integra, he got a titanium katana called 'Deathwind'. From Alucard, he got a whip. But it wasn't just any whip, it was a magical whip. It was made specifically for vampire hunters. It had spikes that sprouted from the sides that were made from silver. Alucard said that it would work for him once it bonded with him. And that as soon as it did, he would show him how to use it. From Walter, he got something that meant a great deal to him. It was the scrolls that his father had given him before he died. Walter had gotten them restored and translated. It was amazing, his father had been a rotten dad but was a genius when it came to martial arts. It was no wonder that he had sealed them away. They were deadly if used improperly, and even more lethal when used properly. All in all, a very good birthday.

When everybody had left, Ranma decided to do some katas with his new katana. He had gone outside to get enough room to do them properly. He had perfect lighting, under the full moon. Walter had gone out with him to give him pointers and to help with his forms. It was getting close to midnight, when Ranma started to feel a tingling sensation all throughout his body. At first he thought that the whip, whose name was 'Bane of Evil', was bonding with him. Alucard told him that he would feel a tingle when it happened. But then the tingling sensation turned into a burning sensation. He was barely aware that he had fallen to the ground and that Walter was trying to help him. He was mainly aware of the pain. He had never felt such pain before in his life. It was as if his body was tearing apart from the inside out. Just as the pain was reaching unbearable levels, it stopped. The pain just went away. As he sat up he noticed that his center of gravity was higher and that everything had gotten smaller. He then saw the shocked look on Walter's face. He had never seen him look anything but calm and reserved. Ranma was starting to get scared.

"Pops?" he asked, vaguely aware that his voice was deeper and a bit rougher.

"Ranma what happened to you?" Walter asked, shocked.

"What do you mean, pops?" he asked, confused as to what he was referring to.

"Well… look at yourself," he said.

And look he did. First he looked at his hands. They were now bigger and longer, and they ended in claws that looked long now but he knew that with a simple flex of some new muscles, they would get even longer. He then looked at his arms. They were now thicker and covered with striped fur. Striped? Sure enough, they were covered with red and black striped fur. He could feel that it now covered his entire body. With some trepidation, he felt his face. He could feel that he now sported a slight muzzle with lots of sharp teeth and whiskers. He felt his hair. It was still in the ponytail that he liked, but seemed longer now. He felt on top of his head and noticed that his ears had moved up and were now triangular in shape. Finally he looked down at his legs and saw that they were now shaped differently. They now had two knees, one where his heel once was. (1)

"What have I become?" he thought.

With a shocked look at Walter, Ranma passed out.

**Author's Notes:**

(1)Think of the Anubis Warriors from "The Mummy's Return"

Flames will be used to light Sir Integra's cigars


	5. God of War Ch 4

I don't own anything in this story except the plot. Jeez, this is so redundant.

Thanks for all the reviews. I only used the Anubis Warriors comment so you could get a mental image. But I decided to not use that.

Ranma awoke a little while later, feeling very weird. Then it hit him, the transformation. He sat up suddenly and checked himself. He was still changed. He felt one of his ears twitch as he heard a faint sound. As he turned his head, the sound suddenly got loud enough to hear. It was people talking.

"Now one more time, just what happened to him Walter?" Sir Integra asked.

"I don't really know, Sir Integra," he answered. "One moment he was practicing with his new katana, the next he's rolling on the ground in pain." He then shuddered as he remembered what happened next. "Then he started to change. It happened very smoothly. First, his arms and legs started to lengthen and thicken. His torso then broadened and lengthened. Then, his head changed. His ears moved to the top of his head and his mouth changed to a muzzle. Finally, fur started to grow all over him. It took just seconds, but it seemed like an eternity."

"Excuse me Walter, but I think he maybe a Lycanthrope," Alucard told them. "Perhaps we should ask young Ranma about it," he suggested.

"Excellent idea, Alucard," Sir Integra said. "We shall wait until he wakes up to ask him."

"There is no need to wait, Master," Alucard told her. "Ranma is awake and has been listening to us for the last two minutes."

"Ranma, come out please," Walter asked him.

Ranma stood and walked out to where they were talking. He noticed that his sense of balance was a lot better. He could feel that his strength and agility were loads better. He could also see almost perfectly, even though there were no lights on. His eyes were also picking up heat emanations. It was incredible. A whole new world had just been opened to him. He decided to check out his new abilities later as he left his room.

Sir Integra was shocked by what she saw. Sure she had seen him get carried in by Alucard, but to see him walk in on his own was slightly intimidating. Walter and Alucard weren't shocked at all. Walter because he had seen him already like this, and Alucard… well because he's Alucard.

"So… any ideas?" Ranma asked.

They all looked at him, but it was Alucard who answered.

"Well, Ranma, I have several ideas…" he started.

"I'm sure you do, Alucard. But I'm sure he meant about his current situation," Walter cut in.

"Well, in that case, I have two. One, have you ever been bitten by a Lycan before?" he asked Ranma.

"No I haven't. I'm sure that I would have remembered that," Ranma answered.

"Well, the second is that your father must have been a Lycan. There is no other way to become a Lycan," he told them.

"But my father was human. He was turned into a ghoul. From what I read, Lycans can't be turned into a ghoul or a vampire. Anyway, how can you be so sure that I'm a Lycan?" Ranma asked Alucard.

"Well let's see," With that he tossed one of his silver bullets to Ranma.

As soon as Ranma caught the bullet his hand started burning ten times worse than during his transformation. He dropped the bullet immediately and looked at his hand. There were blisters all over the inside of his hand, especially where he caught the bullet. Ranma looked up at Alucard in shock.

"How come that happened? That's never happened before," he asked.

"As I told you, you're a Lycanthrope," he said with a smirk.

"But why now?" Ranma asked confused. "Why do I react that way to silver now?"

"Well… there is a potion that one can take when young, that suppresses the Lycan gene. It essentially makes the drinker human, a strong human but a human none the less. I suspect that your mother made you drink it when you were a baby," he told Ranma.

Ranma thought about this for a while. The only thing he could remember of his mother was a shadowy shape and a soft voice. They continued talking about his new condition when Ranma remembered something.

"Wait a sec, what about my new whip? It has silver spikes," he asked Alucard.

"Is your memory that short boy?" Alucard asked. "I told you, it's a magical whip. I took a look at your aura and I can tell that it has now bonded with you. It is now incapable of hurting you."

"Are you serious? The silver won't affect me?" Ranma asked incredulously.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Alucard asked with a smile.

"Hmm, let me think… YES!" Ranma nearly shouted.

"Well I suppose I deserve that. But none the less, I'm very serious. You have nothing to fear from your whip," he told him with his smirk™.

"Cool!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Now Ranma," Alucard began, "I want you to close your eyes and imagine three buttons. Nod when you can see them." At Ranma's nod he continued, "Now the third button should be lit, is it?"

"Yes," Ranma said.

"Good. Now I want you to push the first button," Alucard told him being serious for once.

As Ranma pushed the first button in his mind, he felt his body change again. The only difference was that this time, it felt good. His first transformation was extremely painful, but this felt very good. It was with a shudder, that Ranma's reverse transformation ended.

"I see that you managed the pain better this time, son," Walter said when he was finished.

"Actually, it wasn't painful at all. It felt almost pleasurable," Ranma admitted with a slight blush.

"I have a friend that says the same thing. Only, he's a Werewolf, not a Weretiger. His name is Jon Talbain. He's a Darkstalker," Alucard told them.

"Darkstalker?" Walter, Sir Integra, and Ranma asked at the same time.

"Darkstalkers are either full or half demons," Alucard explained.

"What a sec, Weretiger?" Ranma asked.

"Well, the stripes were a dead give-a-way. You also have the scent of a tiger," said a smirking Alucard. "And I see that your hair has changed to match your tiger side."

"Oh, well I can buy that. Do you think you can get this Talbain to come here so he can teach me?" Ranma asked as he pulled his hair around to look at it. It had indeed changed. It was now black with red highlights.

"Certainly not!" said Sir Integra.

"Why not? He can teach me how to adapt to this and teach me many things. What reason could you have for him to not come?" Ranma asked, slightly insulted.

"I will not take the chance of bringing him here and him going psycho. If you want to learn from him, you will do it somewhere else," she told him.

"But Sir Integra…" Ranma began.

"That is my answer, Ranma," she told him.

"Fine," Ranma said as he stormed out of the room.

Ranma was so upset with Sir Integra's cautiousness, that he never noticed Alucard come out of the ground ahead of him. So it was quiet a shock when he bumped into him and landed on his ass. When he looked up and saw Alucard, he wasn't scared like normal. He was extremely pissed off.

"What the hell was that for, you damn vampire?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted any help, but I can see that you don't. So I'll just leave," Alucard told him with a smirk as he started to sink back into the ground.

"No! Wait!" Ranma yelled.

"Oh, so you do want my help. Well, I'll help if you ask nicely," said Alucard.

"Will you help me, Alucard?" Ranma had to squash his pride as he asked.

"You didn't say please," Alucard mocked.

"Please?" Ranma asked through clenched teeth.

"Well since you asked so nicely… ok," Alucard said. "I'll clear it with my Master so that I can take you to see the Were-Wolf. Be ready to leave in a couple of days."

Ranma was once again walking around the complex when he saw Ceres coming up the road. When he saw her, he could help but smile. But then his smile dimmed. He was going to have to leave for a while, until he got his Lycanthropy under control. He was not looking forward to telling her.

Ceres could see Ranma walking towards her with a smile on his face, but then she saw the smile dim. She was curious as to what could make him sad. She knew that he was a good person with a kind soul. She had looked forward to this walk all day, and she didn't want anything to ruin it.

Ranma and Ceres had been walking and talking for awhile when Ranma decided to tell her.

"Ceres?" he asked.

"Yes Ranma?" she replied.

"There is something that I have to tell you. It's something very important. I hope that you will understand," he told her.

"Ok, I'll listen," she said.

"I have to go away. I don't know for how long, but I know that it will be for awhile. I wanted to tell you because, though we just met, you're one of the best friends I've ever had. I trust you like no one else," he told her.

"You have to leave?" she asked. She couldn't believe that her new friend had to leave so soon. "Why do you have to leave?" she asked.

"I found out that I have an… affliction. I need to go and get it taken care of. It may take a while, though. I don't know how long it'll take, but I do know that I'll miss you," he told her.

"Ranma," she said sadly.

"Listen, I want you to have these," he told her as he took off his bracers. "I want you to have these so you will remember me."

"Thank you, Ranma. But I don't need anything to remember you by," she said as she took the bracers. "Here," she said, "I want you to have this. So you can remember me." She took off her bracelet and put it in his hand.

"Listen, I should get back. I have to pack," he told her, trying to fight back tears.

"Yeah, me too," Ceres agreed.

They parted with a hug, not knowing when they would see each other again. Both of them had tears in their eyes.

It was a sad Ranma who went back to the mansion. Walter tried to talk to him, but Ranma wasn't in the mode to talk. He sat down and looked at the bracelet that Ceres had given him. He sighed and put it in his duffle bag as he began to pack.

It was two days later that found Ranma and Alucard ready to leave. They had to leave soon to catch their plane. However Sir Integra was giving Alucard an ass chewing on his previous mission.

"What the hell were you thinking? I told you to merely silence the target, not get a whole city block blown up," she yelled at him.

"That was not my fault," he told her calmly.

"Just go, ok. Just go," she said as she left.

"Good luck son," Walter said as he gave Ranma a hug. He then got up and followed Integra.

"Well, student, shall we go?" Alucard asked.

"Yeah, whatever," Ranma replied, still sad about leaving just after making a new friend.

Ranma and Alucard landed in Europe and headed towards the last known sighting of the Darkstalker. They were walking through a forest that had apparently been home to the Were-Wolf for five months, when Ranma's new sense of smell caught the smell of wet dog.

"Hey Alucard, do you smell that?" he asked.

"You mean that stench that indicates that there is a wet mutt somewhere close by? As a matter of fact, I do," Alucard replied.

"You're one to talk, Alucard," a voice said from the shadows. "When was the last time that you took a bath?"

Ranma got his first look at a Werewolf. He was tall, that was his first impression. His saw that he had inverted knees, good for speed. His face sported an impressive muzzle with lots of sharp teeth. All in all, he was very intimidating.

"What are you doing here, Alucard?" Jon Talbain asked.

"Young Ranma here needs your help. You see, he's a Weretiger," Alucard told him.

"And you want me to train him? Are you nuts? I'm not doing it," he told them.

"You owe me a favor, Lycan. I'm calling it in right now," Alucard said in a rare instance of seriousness.

"Fine, I'll train him. But don't expect me to go easy on you kid," he told Ranma.

"You'd be an idiot if you did," Ranma replied, a little annoyed with his earlier rejection.

"Listen Alucard, if I'm going to train the kid then I'm doing it my way. Which means no vampire," he said to Alucard.

"Very well. I shall come back in a month to check on your progress, Ranma," he said as he left.

After Alucard left Jon turned to Ranma. He took this chance to see what Alucard wanted him to work with. He saw a little boy with very little fear looking at him. He had potential after all. After looking at his outward appearance, he took a look at his aura. What he saw shocked him. His aura was undeveloped and uncontrolled, but was raging with power. He had the ability to become more powerful then even Demitri Maximov. He also had great potential for spiritual attacks. He finally decided to do this and do it well.

"Ok, kid. Let's see what you got."

Author's Notes:

I hope that I didn't get anything wrong in this chapter. If I did and it's a small thing, artistic license. If it's big then could you please tell me? Thanks. And sorry if this chapter's a little short. I've been busy.

Flames will be used to light my incense.


	6. God of War Ch 5

I don't own anything but the plot and any characters I create. I'm going to skip forwards a few years and have a couple of flashbacks. Sorry that I haven't worked on this more, but I only recently had a breakthrough in the storyline. I hope you all like it.

* * *

Ranma rolled to the side, just barely missing the bolt of magic that his opponent sent his way. He rolled backwards to avoid the follow up shot and did a back flip to his feet. As he landed, he quickly gathered his ki into his hand and slashed at his opponent. She had to duck in order to avoid the five ki claws that left his hand. She quickly looked over their shoulder and saw a tree fall in five perfectly sliced pieces. She gulped and resumed the fight. Five minutes later, Ranma had to switch to his hybrid form as his opponent upped the ante as she switched to her demonic form and black leathery bat wings sprouted from her back and head and her clothes shifted. Yup, Ranma was fighting the succubus Morrigan Aeseland. She was his current teacher, along with Jon of course. She was trying to teach him how to channel his mana, among 'other' things (wink, wink, nudge, nudge). Nothing too serious, but enough that he was now quite the charmer when he wanted to be. He had been traveling with Jon for five years now. He had learned so much in those five years that he was now capable of going toe-to-toe with Morrigan. His once unrefined aura was now a concentrated aura of power. He was in possession of artifacts of considerable power, such as the Lunar Amulet. It acted as a focus for his power and helped him control his Lycanthropy. It also prevented him from spreading his Lycanthropy through a bite. Then there was his whip. It was like a physical extension of his will. He could do things with it that was impossible to do with a normal whip. But the best thing about it was that the more he used it, the more it bonded to him. And the more it bonded to him, the more protection against silver he gained. He figured that in a couple of years he'd be immune to the effects of silver.

They continued sparring until Alucard showed up with Ranma's weekly homework from his father. Alucard took a good look at the scene that was presented to him upon his arrival. Trees were thrown around and slashed, pieces of rock were all that was left from massive boulders, and there was a bunch of craters everywhere. All in all, Alucard was impressed. He looked around and found Ranma in one crater and Morrigan in another. He couldn't find Jon anywhere until he heard a groan from beneath a tree. He sauntered over and found the Werewolf stuck underneath a tree that looked _very _heavy.

"Comfy?" Alucard asked with a smirk.

"Very," Jon replied dryly. "Now would you mind helping me with this?"

"But you just said that you're comfy down there," Alucard mocked him.

"Just get the damn thing of me!" Jon yelled at Alucard.

**  
Two Months Later**

"Well, there's nothing left for me to teach you, Ranma," Morrigan said as she prepared to leave.

"Thanks, Sensei. I learned a lot from you… maybe more than I wanted to," Ranma muttered the last part.

"I love you too, Ran-chan," Morrigan said as she finished gathering her things. "Well, I'm off. If you ever need me, you know where to find me."

With that, she started to fade away. Once she was gone, Ranma turned to Jon. "So where do we go from here?"

"Wherever you want to, Ranma. I'm going to South America. I heard a rumor about a cure for Lycanthropy," Jon told Ranma.

"Then I'll go with you," Ranma said as he turned to pack.

"No, you won't. Where I go, I go alone," Jon said as he snuck up behind Ranma and knocked him out.

Ranma woke up a couple hours later with a splitting headache. He looked around and saw that all of Jon's belongings were gone, everything but a small box and a note. Ranma got up and walked over and picked up the note.

_Ranma,_

_Sorry that I did this the way I did, but it was for the best. I lied when I said that I was going to South America, but I won't tell you where I'm really going. Let's just say that it far too dangerous for you right now. I left you a little gift, as a way of showing my pride in you, as well as a way to redeem my self. It's a pair of bracers that I found during my travels. I have never found a real use for them, but perhaps you will. I found them while searching for a cure. They are assassin bracers, made from an almost indestructible metal. They have many interesting features, most you will find out yourself, but I have listed some of them on the back of this note._

_Go and find your path in life, my friend. I'll try and keep in touch._

_J._

Ranma growled and was tempted to tear the piece of paper into tiny shreds, but curiosity stopped him. He turned the paper over and continued reading.

_I know of only three of the functions, but I'm positive that they have more. The functions are:_

_1. The right bracer has the ability to fire up to five darts at a time before it must reload. It does it automatically, but it has a maximum of 50 darts a day. So be careful how many you use._

_2. The right bracer also has the ability to fire out a cord made of the same metal as the bracers. It is extremely sharp and can cut through titanium like butter. It is linked to your neural network, which means you have limited control over what it does._

_If you combine these two functions, you get a grappling hook and cable. You'll probably figure out lots of ways to use it._

_3. The left bracer has a short blade that you can mentally trigger that is about a foot long and, like the cord, made out of the same material as the bracers and extremely sharp._

_That's about it. Like I said, there are probably more things about these bracers that I don't know about. As you have probably guessed, these bracers are mystical and should be treated with the utmost respect. Have fun._

Ranma put the note down and opened the case. Inside were two large bracers made of a silver metal and were completely smooth. He focused his senses on them and came up with nothing. They were completely unremarkable. He lifted them up and started to put them on, but hesitated. He decided, 'What the hell?', and put them on. The first thing that he noticed… they were too big. He chuckled at this, but stopped when he noticed them shrink until they fit perfectly and the seam disappeared completely, leaving no way to take them off. Ranma started to get worried, but when he tried taking them off, the seam reappeared. He stopped trying to take them off and the seam disappeared again.

"Cool," said Ranma as he watched the seam disappear. He decided to try the features and pointed his right arm at a tree. He thought about a dart shooting out and hitting the tree… nothing happened. He tried all sorts of different things, but nothing worked. He was just about to give up when he flexed his arm while trying to mentally trigger the dart. Suddenly, a silvery dart shot out of the top and went straight through the tree, as well as the next five trees.

"Whoa!"

* * *

Walter was just leaving Sir Integra's office when a dark shadow appeared on the wall next to him.

"Sir Integra doesn't wish to be bothered right now, Alucard," Walter said without even looking at the shadow.

"As you wish, but I came to tell you something, not her," Alucard told Walter as he poked his head out of the wall.

"Very well, tell me and leave," Walter said irritably. He had been missing Ranma very much lately and wasn't in the mood for any of Alucard's antics right then.

"Ranma's back," Alucard said simply as he faded back into the wall.

* * *

"How long are you going to stay?" Walter asked his son.

"I don't know, a couple of weeks, maybe. See some sights, catch a movie, visit a friend," Ranma told Walter as they sat in Ranma's old room.

"Ranma, about that... Ceres moved about two years ago. Her uncle died and she was put into the system. I tried to keep track of her for you, but… I'm sorry son," Walter told Ranma sadly.

Ranma was surprised. "Why didn't you tell in one of your letters?" he asked angrily.

"Ranma, I wanted to, trust me, but I…" Walter started to say.

"I told him not to," came a voice from the doorway.

"Sir Integra?" Ranma asked, shocked.

"I didn't want you to be distracted in your training. You are too important to the future of the Hellsing Organization. I understand if you're angry, but I did what I thought was best," she told him firmly.

"I don't see how not telling me something so important is, 'the best'," Ranma told her sharply.

"Ranma…" Integra started to say when she was cut off by Ranma.

"Look, I'm going to go for a walk," he told them as he got up and left.

Walter looked at Integra, "Well… that went well."

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I wanted to get something out. The next chapter should be longer, but no promises.

If there is anyone out there who is a good artist, I would love it if you could draw a picture of Ranma in both forms and send it to me.


	7. God of War Ch 6

I don't own anything but what I create. For the sake of understanding, I will write Anderson's words normally, just imagine the words being said with a very thick Scottish accent.

* * *

"Are you sure that there isn't anything I could do to convince you to stay longer?" asked Walter as he watched his adopted son pack up his meager belongings.

"I told you when I came back that it was only for a couple of weeks," Ranma replied as he loaded up his backpack.

"I know, but I had hoped…"Walter said as he handed Ranma a couple of folded up shirts.

"What, that I'd stay here and help you? I don't think so," Ranma said with a little laugh. "I still need to travel, to wander. I'm not ready to devote the rest of my life to the Hellsing Organization."

"Well, I do hope that you follow my advice and return to your homeland," Walter said as Ranma finished packing.

"When I'm ready, father," Ranma replied as he slid his sword into sub-space.

"Very well," Walter said wearily. "Don't forget to write."

"Have I ever?" Ranma said with a smirk.

* * *

Ranma adjusted his backpack as he walked down the road to the airport. His thoughts, however, were on the final talk he had with his father. He had promised him that he would go to Japan, but he didn't say when. He sighed as he picked up his pace, he had a long way to go and he couldn't risk shifting to his hybrid form as he was in a populated area. As he walked, his thoughts turned to Celes. He wondered how she was doing and if he would ever see her again. He sighed again as it wasn't likely that he would ever find her. Once a person went into the 'system', they were almost impossible to find.

* * *

Ranma sat down in his seat. He was glad that Sir Integra was allowing him to use the Hellsing Family account. He looked around the plane he was in. First class had its advantages; one of them was comfy seats. He had decided to head to France first, see the sights, and then move on.

As Ranma relaxed, he never saw a very tall man get onboard. The man's name was Anderson and he was on a mission for God. He was tracking an unholy beast and had lost track of it in the airport. He knew that it was on this plane, but he didn't know where. Instead of risking the deaths of innocents, he would wait until the plane got to its destination and then he would kill the beast. He was glad that Iscariot was paying for his flight. He never had enough room to stretch his legs in coach. He took his seat across the aisle from a young man. He rubbed his eyes and let out a small yawn. He hadn't slept in two days, going straight from one assignment to another. He looked around for a pillow. If he was going to wait until later, he might as well be refreshed. He let out an annoyed sigh as he couldn't find a pillow.

"Excuse me, lad, but could you hand me a pillow?" he asked the boy across the aisle.

Ranma took a second to translate the thick accent before reaching up and grabbing a pillow. "Here ya go."

As Anderson grabbed the pillow, his hand brushed Ranma's hand and Anderson knew instantly that this was the beast he was looking for.

"Unholy beast, I will destroy you!" he shouted as he pulled out a sword and slashed at Ranma.

Ranma leaped out of his seat and flipped over the mad Scotsman's head, landing down the aisle. "Are you insane? What the hell do you think you are doing?" he shouted as Anderson pulled out another sword from…somewhere.

"I am the Paladin Anderson and it is my holy duty to rid the world of you creatures of the night," the priest said dramatically as he stalked forward. "You cannot win, beast!"

"You…are nuts," Ranma said as he dodged a knife that Anderson threw at him. Behind them, the other passengers fled the plane in terror. Ranma didn't have the chance to say anything else as Anderson charged him and started slashing at him with his swords.

Ranma bobbed and weaved around Anderson's strikes, some missing him by mere centimeters. Anderson didn't seem to care that he was destroying the plane in his attempt to destroy Ranma. Missed slashes would take out walls, seats, even the floor.

Ranma finally had enough after about five minutes of this, and he picked up a seat and threw it at Anderson. The priest merely slashed it in half and the pieces fell to the ground. Ranma used that time to try and run down the aisle and get some room, but Anderson would give him that time. He threw a couple of swords at Ranma.

"Oh, shit!" Ranma yelled as the swords burst apart and became twenty little daggers. He summoned his sword and tried to deflect as many as he could, but some got past his defenses. He flipped to the side and avoided the next round of daggers Anderson sent his way, landing with one foot on an armrest and the other on the back of a seat. He took a look down at his shirt and noted that it was shredded to pieces. He looked at Anderson with murder in his eyes.

"This was my favorite shirt," he growled as he tore the remains off and jumped into the aisle and took a stance. "Come meet your fate, priest!"

Anderson smiled and charged forward, leading with a right overhead slash. Ranma parried it and blocked the follow up cut with the left sword. He spun, adding power to his next attack. Anderson blocked his slash, but only barely. It continued like this for several minutes, neither one getting the upper hand. Ranma started channeling his ki and a white glow formed around him. His arms blurred in a burst of speed and Anderson was turned into a bloody mess. Ranma bowed his head in respect for a good swordsman and went to retrieve his backpack. However, before he got halfway to where his backpack was, a sword pierced his left shoulder. He whirled around to find Anderson standing there with a smirk on his face.

"You should never turn your back to an enemy, lad," he told Ranma, pulling another sword out.

"You're a Regenerator!" exclaimed Ranma in surprise.

"Aye, laddy. It is a gift from the Almighty in order to combat the forces of evil," Anderson told him while advancing forward. "Evil, such as yourself."

"You've got to be kidding me," Ranma resisted the urge to slam his head against the wall. "I fight evil, not the other way around."

"You are one of the creatures of the dark, so you must die!" Anderson said before attacking again.

Anderson seemed to fight with more force this time and Ranma was kept on the defensive. Ranma flipped backwards and was finally able to pull the blade out of his shoulder. He tossed it back at Anderson, who deflected it easily. What neither of them realized was that it flew out the door and severed a nearby fuel line.

* * *

"Okay, now I'm pissed!" Ranma shouted after receiving a nasty cut to the stomach. He shifted to his hybrid form and pulled out his whip in his other hand. Anderson's eyes widened as ten feet of feline fury bore down on him with both sword and whip. This time it was him who was on the defensive, but the wounds that Ranma inflicted healed almost instantly. It was a stalemate between them, but Ranma had enough of this. He used his whip to grab Anderson's arms and threw him off balance, at the same time he reversed his grip on his sword. His next slash neatly severed Anderson's head and Ranma wasted no time in grabbing his backpack and jumping out the door. As he landed, he noticed all the fuel and saw that the hose was still attached to the plane. He fired off a small ki bolt that ignited the fuel and took off. Ranma started running as he didn't want to be anywhere nearby when it went off. Anderson stumbled to the door just in time to see Ranma disappear over the hill.

"I'll find you again, and next time you will die!" he shouted at Ranma. Just then he saw the flames enter the fuel tank. "Oh, shi…"

Ranma could see the explosion from his spot on a hill five miles away. He sighed and shook his head, wondering if the gods hated him.

"Oh well, better try another airport."

* * *

Ranma spent the next few weeks in Israel, learning all he could about its history and anything else he could. After he got bored, he headed south to Egypt where he joined an archeologist team who needed a strong back and a good mind. Ranma had always had a fascination about Egyptian culture and history, in fact Walter had hired someone to teach Ranma how to read, write, and speak ancient Egyptian. Ranma was well versed in Egyptian history and culture, so when the team found a buried tomb, he was one of the first to go and search it.

* * *

Ranma looked around in the faint light given off by his torch. There was a goldmine of information, but it was all conflicting. One set of hieroglyphs said that this was the burial chamber of a Pharaoh, another said that it was of a High Priestess of Bast, while yet another said that it was a high ranking General. While he left the others to figure out what this all meant, Ranma decided to explore. He had just entered a hallway when the way behind him was sealed shut with a huge stone slab. Ranma thought about blasting his way out, but quickly decided against it because he didn't want to risk a cave-in.

"Only one thing to do," he said to himself as he walked into the unknown. As he walked down the hall, he got the feeling that he was being watched, but put it aside as him being paranoid. He saw an end to the hallway and walked a little faster.

When he came out of the hall way, his mouth dropped at what he saw. He was in a giant hall, with murals adorning the walls. Ranma walked over to one of the murals and almost dropped his torch. This was a hidden temple to the cat goddess Bast, and these murals told of an item of great power that was guarded here. He tried to read what was written higher up, but the torchlight didn't reach up there. Ranma shrugged and flared his aura, bathing the areas around him with white light.

"There, much better," he said as he could now see higher up.

Ranma tried to find out what this item was, but there was no mention of what it actually was. He decided to check the other murals, but they were all the same, speaking of this item of great power and praising the goddess Bast. He sighed and drew his aura in, but flared it back out when it got too dark to see. He looked at his torch and saw that it had gone out. He dropped the torch holder and continued walking with his aura going full blast. He walked for a while before he saw something new, a raised platform in the center of the room with am alter on it.

He approached cautiously and when nothing happened, he walked up the steppes. As soon as his foot touched the first step, four torches burst into flames. Ranma looked around, but he didn't see anyone or anything else in the room. He walked slowly to the alter and found a sword resting on a holder. It looked to be a broadsword, sheathed in a black scabbard. The hilt was black with red lines and the scabbard had what looked like runes running up the sides. Ranma knew that they weren't hieroglyphs, but he couldn't figure out what they were.

Ranma's hand reached out, as if it had a mind of its own, and grabbed the sword and picked it up. He grabbed the hilt with his right hand and pulled the sword out a little, revealing the blade. The blade was made out of a golden metal that wasn't gold, Ranma could tell that much, but what type of metal it was Ranma didn't know. When he pulled the blade free of its scabbard, he disappeared in a flash of white light.

* * *

Okay, short chapter, but I wanted to get something new out. I've been spending a lot of time on my two S.I. stories, which I hope you all will read and review, but I had to completely rewrite this chapter because I lost the first draft when my computer broke. It's a lot shorter than the first one too. The first one was a lot better as well. Oh well, lesson learned. I now back up all my stories onto cd's.

Love it? Hate it? Please review. Flames will be used to light my incense. (Sandalwood)


	8. God of War Ch 7

First off, I'd like to apologize to everyone for not updating this for so long. My life has been really chaotic, and I haven't had the time to write, and even if I did, only recently have I had any inspiration to write. I have also decided to change the direction of this story a little. I originally planned to have him fighting Vampires in Japan, but that's been done to death and I have come up with a story line that is a lot better, at least to me it is. Also, my free time is usually spent playing World of Warcraft, and if anyone who reads this plays, I'm on The Venture Co. server, Horde side as a Blood Elf Mage named Ruamah.

--

Ranma dropped into a crouch as the light dimmed around him, dropping the sword in surprise, showing that he was now in a dark room that was filled with demons from the deepest pits of hell. He reached for his whip but found that it wasn't in the subspace pocket where he usually kept it. As he reached for his other weapons, he found that they too were missing.

"Ah crap," Ranma muttered as the demons charged at him, drool dripping from their mouths as they climbed over one another to try to get at him. Ranma ducked under the first few demons, dipping and weaving around them. His fists flew out, impacting with thunderous force sending the demons flying. While Ranma was vastly outnumbered, he was far more powerful than the demons. "Come and get some!"

Ranma fought for several minutes, killing demons right and left, but for every demon he killed, two more would take its place in a never ending flood of bodies. As he started to take hits and his blood began to flow, Ranma started looking around for anything that could help him. As he jumped into the air to get some space, a glint on the ground caught his eye. It was then that he realized that it was the sword that he had dropped earlier. When he landed, Ranma dashed across the room, killing demons as he went and slid to a stop next to the sword. When his hand grasped the sword's hilt, a surge of power rushed through him and his wounds healed, giving him a much needed charge.

"Let's try this again…" Ranma said softly as he held up the sword in a guard position. The demons charged at him, but a single swipe of his sword sliced the first few cleanly in half, and the two rows behind those demons were reduced to ashes as a line of magical energy erupted from the sword, as if a great power had been released inside it that was focused on the demons.

"Die!" a demon roared as he threw aside several smaller demons in order to get at Ranma, long blades springing from his forearms as he charged at the Lycan warrior. However, Ranma met his charge head on, slicing through his arm blades cleanly and severing the demon's head from his shoulders, then turning around to impale another demon through the chest as it tried to blindside him. As Ranma cut through the demons with ease, he noticed that as the numbers started to diminish, the demons he was fighting were getting progressively stronger. Finally, Ranma was alone with a single demon that was tall, muscular, and had massive horns curling back from his forehead. He wore a simple black loin cloth around his waist, and his legs had a reversed knee, giving him good mobility.

Ranma stared at his opponent, taking in every detail and trying to remember anything from his training that would help him win. The demon was classified as a First class demon, from the elemental plane of Fire. Its dark red skin gave it a menacing look, as did the black bone spines that protruded from its knuckles, elbows, shoulders, knees, and along its spine. It looked similar to a Balor, and had similar abilities though it's were less potent but still deadly, it being a lesser cousin to the feared Lords of the Demon Planes. Shivers ran down Ranma's spine as he felt the power rolling off the demon, it was nearly his equal in sheer power, but he was sure that the demon beat him in the strength department easily.

"Tell me, demon, do you have a name or shall I make one up for you?" Ranma asked as he used this opportunity to catch a quick breather.

The demon had been slowly advancing towards his opponent, but stopped at Ranma's question. "I have no name that you can pronounce, mortal, and though I do not see why it will matter, as you will be dead shortly, you may call me Xorn," the demon growled out, his voice like boulders falling in the distance, harsh and grating. Ranma nodded as he slowly circled around the demon, his defense never slipping for a second.

Ranma charged forward, a quick slice across the chest of his opponent scored, but the wound healed quickly. The two of them clashed again and again, Ranma's blade being blocked by Xorn's bone protrusions. Ranma grew more and more frustrated as he failed to do any lasting damage against this demon.

"Is this the best you can do, mortal?" Xorn mocked as he blew Ranma back with a wind spell. Ranma dung his blade into the ground to stop his backward momentum as the sides of the room fell away to reveal a sudden drop to a lava pit beneath them. Ranma looked down at the boiling lava and looked back at the smirking demon.

"Screw this," Ranma growled as he shifted to his hybrid form, the sword growing with him until it was nearly seven feet in length. Ranma pulled the sword out of the ground and charged at Xorn, who had lost most of his arrogance when Ranma shifted. This time, the wounds that Ranma made stayed unhealed. "Is this the best you can do, demon?" Ranma taunted as Xorn fell to his knees, Ranma's blade hovering in front of his neck.

As Ranma got ready to end the life of the demon in front of him, a golden shield sprung up around Xorn and he winked out of existence, and Ranma found himself suddenly in a pure white room that seemed to go on for eternity. Ranma shifted into a defensive stance as he got ready for anything that might try to surprise him.

"Be at peace, Ranma Saotome. Nothing will harm you here," a woman said with a musical voice. Ranma turned around slowly and found two women standing there, both of them human/cat hybrids. One was 8 feet tall with the features of a lioness and mail armor that covered the essential parts but left enough open that not much was left to the imagination. The other was only 7 feet tall with the features of a tawny housecat, and she wore a blue bikini with a see-thru blue wrap that left nothing to the imagination. Ranma blinked in surprise and developed a severe blush that was visible even through his thick fur. "Oh, how cute, he's blushing."

"Shut up Bastet, and get on with it," the lioness growled as she flicked her tail in annoyance.

"Oh pish posh, Sehkmet. You're no fun," Bastet said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Ranma stared in shock as he watched the two banter. "I'm sorry, but did you say Sekhmet? As in the Egyptian Goddess of Destruction?"

Sekhmet sighed as she turned her gaze to Ranma. "So I've destroyed a few civilizations, what of it?"

"I imagine that you are curious as to why we put you through that test and why you are here. There is no easy way to say this, so I will just tell you," Bastet said, trying to keep Sekhmet from losing her temper. When she saw that Ranma was paying attention she continued. "We have chosen you to save the world."

* * *

Ok, I know this is short, but I wanted to get something out, finally. I'll try to put out something every week, but life is hectic between college and work, so I may miss a week here and there.

Read and review. Flames will be used to light my incense...if I had any.


	9. God of War Ch 8

I was kinda disappointed at the low volume of reviews, but I realize that I haven't written anything in a long, long time, so a lot of people have forgotten about me. I hope to redeem myself with this chapter. ;)

Sorry for not writing as much as I said I would, but I've been slammed with college work with almost no time to write.

* * *

Ranma blinked as he processed what he had heard. "I'm sorry, it sounded as if you said that you want me to save the world."

"You heard correct, Ranma Saotome," Bastet said with a smile. "We have chosen you to be our Champion, our avatar on the mortal planes to do our will, as we are forbidden from directly interfering on the Mortal planes. So in order to save this world, we must depend on a chosen warrior to do our work: you."

"Sorry, but aren't you already interfering by bringing me here, testing me, and then talking to me?" Ranma pointed out with a suspicious look on his face.

Bastet shared an amused glance with her friend and fellow Cat Goddess. "I told you he was a sharp one, Sekhmet," Bastet said with a smirk. She turned back to Ranma. "Yes, we have interfered slightly; however, we are allowed a little leeway to get the job done. And if you do not agree to be our Champion, we will simply erase all memories of this meeting from your mind. However, I hope that it will not come to that."

"Hang on a sec," Ranma said as he held up his hand to stop Bastet from going on. "Agree? You mean I have a choice in this? I could say no and just go back to my normal life?"

"If you call that 'normal', yes," Sekhmet scoffed as she glared at Ranma while fingering her spear that Ranma had missed on his first examination of her. "However, as much as it pains me to say this, you are the best person for this mission, and if you refuse, we will have to choose a lesser person who will probably fail, thus dooming your world."

"I'm really that important? Why?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Ranma, you are a very unique person. Unlike other humans, or other creatures of your world, you have nearly unlimited potential. Where others plateau, or level out in power and skill, you will simply keep going. In all my time watching you humans, I have never seen anyone quite like you," Bastet said softly, her eyes never leaving Ranma's. "If given enough time, I can imagine you gaining enough power to take on a full God."

Ranma looked at Bastet suspiciously, his gut telling him that something was off. However, he figured it wouldn't hurt to find out more. "Ok, let's say I believe you. What on earth could I possibly do to save the world?"

"First, you need a history lesson to understand the situation," Bastet said while she motioned for him to sit on a chair that suddenly appeared while she and Sehkmet did the same. When they had all sitten down, Bastet smoothed out her skirt before continuing. "Eons ago, long before this world was even created, a war started between the Gods. Back then, we were numbered beyond all the grains of sand on all the beaches in the world. However, a divide grew with those that wanted to create life on one side, and those that sought to destroy everything that had already been created as well as the rest of us on the other. The Dark Gods, as we came to call them, were led by one of the Elder Gods, one whose powers far exceeded all but the First God. After he turned fully to evil, we came to call him 'The Dark One' for the darkness of his soul knew no bounds."

Bastet looked to Sekhmet, who had laid her hand on Bastet's. Sekhmet looked at Ranma, her eyes shining as she picked up the story. "The battles between us went on for untold millennia, fought on a level that you cannot fathom. Whole galaxies that took ages to create were destroyed in instants when individual worlds were used as battlegrounds, while the Elder Gods waited and planned, creating a plan that would solve the war once and for all."

Bastet waved her hand and a shimmer appeared in the air in front of Ranma, solidifying into a glossing surface where bits and pieces of battles were shown. Ranma watched in awe as the battles played out, sometimes unable to grasp exactly what was going on as the only indication of battle was the annihilation of a galaxy or solar system.

"Finally, after untold time had passed, a stalemate was reached between the two sides. Both sides had suffered unimaginable losses and neither was willing to lose more unless it was worth it. This is what the Elder Gods were waiting for, and they made a challenge to the leader of the Dark Gods: on a backwater planet they would fight a final battle between him and their Champion," Bastet said softly as the screen changed to show a black mass forming on a barren planet with a single God standing before it, an inner light shining forth from his body. The black mass reformed itself into a large figure with no features except two red eyes that burned with malevolence. "The challenge was a trap, as they knew that the Dark One would not go alone and had secretly brought his entire army with him, hidden from their senses with powerful magic. When the time was right, they sprung their trap." On the screen, the Champion God was fighting with skill and bravery, but he was no match for the sheer power of the Dark One and was killed within minutes. However, at the moment of his death, a wave of light exploded from his body and washed over the Dark One and his entire army before being sucked back into the God's body, causing the body to dissolve into a light mist. On the screen, there was no sight of the Dark One and where the God's body had been vegetation started to grow at a rapid rate and water formed in the many craters that had formed from their fight.

"What happened?" Ranma asked as he digested what he had seen.

"The Elder Gods had selected a volunteer that was willing to give their life to end the war once and for all. Within his body they hid a spell that would utilize all the magic and energy used in the fight to seal away the Dark One and his army, releasing it at the moment of his death," Sekhmet replied absently as she polished her claws. "There were many who volunteered, but they chose that one for his fighting prowess as he needed to last long enough for enough energy to be released for the spell to work. I was the second choice to do it."

"Anyway, a problem has come up recently. It appears that the spell did not capture all of the Dark One's forces and they have been slowly working to free their Master," Bastet said as she rolled her eyes at Sekhmet's attitude.

"Let me guess, the Elder Gods foresaw this," Ranma stated as things started to fall into place.

"Indeed they did," Bastet said with a small smile. "The seven strongest of them imbued their essence into seven amulets, to be used on the day that the seal started to weaken to the point that the Dark One could break free. That day is coming soon, and we have been searching for a being that can find and recover all seven amulets. I have watched you for some time now, Ranma Saotome, and I feel that you are our best hope of resealing the barrier for all time." Bastet's smile dropped and she grew more serious. "However, to prevent this from happening again, in which case we have no hope of resealing the barrier, you must first defeat all the remaining forces of the Dark One so that they cannot weaken the seal from this side. And several of the amulets have been found already and moved from the locations in which they were hidden, so these you must track down."

Ranma stood from his spot and started to pace, going over what they were asking of him in his mind, working out the pros and cons. Sir Integra and Walter had taught him to always think about every possibility before making a major decision like this. The two Goddesses waited silently as they let him come to his own decision. However, Sekhmet started to grow impatient, as shown by her tail starting to twitch.

After several minutes, Ranma slowed and dropped his head, reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose in irritation. A soft growl started in the back of his throat before dying down as he turned to face the Goddesses. "Ok, I'll do it," Ranma said at long last as he stood proudly before them.

* * *

Very short, I know, but there will only be one more chapter in this arc of the story, so this was merely explaining the plot of the next arc.

Read and review, flames will be used to light my incense. (Fresh Rain is my new favorite.)


End file.
